


Only You

by CherriesOnTheCake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesOnTheCake/pseuds/CherriesOnTheCake
Summary: Raven doesn’t have the first idea of how to tell her friend that weeks after the end of their three year relationship, Bellamy is now engaged to another girl.





	1. Chapter 1

“How is he holding up?”

 

Raven chews her lip as she tries to figure out how to answer one of her best friends. 

 

Echo hasn’t been away for long, barely a few weeks, and her breakup with Bellamy who Raven also considers one of her best friends was everything a breakup of a long term relationship should be. It was angry, sad, both of them said things they didn’t mean, but even then Raven was convinced they would eventually get back together stronger than before.

 

Then two things happened together to make that impossible. Firstly Clarke, Bellamy’s first crush and biggest ‘could have been,’ moved back to town; then a few days later, in a fit of anger, Echo left for a year long internship to France.

 

Raven doesn’t have the first idea of how to tell her friend that weeks after the end of their three year relationship, Bellamy is now engaged to another girl. 

 

“He’s doing okay,” she hedges, “how about you, boning any hot French guys yet?”

 

“I miss him,” Echo has always been straight to the point, honest, and Raven has always appreciated it until now. “I tried to call but he keeps sending it to voicemail,” she hears a loud sigh, “Is he still angry with me?”

 

Raven chews her lip. “No,” she says at last, honestly, because knowing Bellamy he’s probably more ashamed to tell Echo he moved on so quickly than angry at this stage.  “I don’t think he is. Not any more.”

 

“Then why doesn’t he talk to me? We have never gone this long without talking Rave, not since we met.” She exhales harshly, “tell me the truth, is there someone else?”

 

“That’s not fair,” Raven says very gently, “you guys broke up.”

 

“Please Rave just tell me the truth,” She sounds distraught and Raven hates that she’s been put in this position but she can’t keep Echo hanging like this, so she decides to end her misery. Bellamy can just fuck himself if he doesn’t like it. 

 

“Yeah,” Raven sighs. “There is someone else and it’s pretty serious...”

 

“How serious could it be,” Echo sobs, “we broke up three weeks ago. What did he do, find some skank at _Polis_  to rebound with?”

 

Raven massages her temples. From the corner of her eye, at the entrance of the bar they’re all going to (not _Polis_ ), she sees Bellamy gesture at her to hurry up before following Clarke inside. She lets out a loud sigh.

 

“He found _Clarke_ ,” Raven says quietly and the sudden silence on the other end of the line is worrying, but she needs to finish this. Echo deserves to know the full truth. “They got engaged a few days ago. I’m so sorry babe but you have got to move on. I think,” she bites her lip, “I think this  _is it_ for him.”

 

“Is she pregnant?” The question surprises Raven. She expected Echo to be more upset, more emotional, but she sounds cold. “Bellamy always told me he didn’t believe in marriage. That after what his dad did to his mom he didn’t want to define himself with a piece of paper. So something must have changed. Is she pregnant?”

 

_Oh_. Raven frowns. She had no idea they even discussed marriage. 

 

“No I don’t think so,” Raven says at last, “or if she is it’s too soon to tell. They’ve only been together a few weeks.” She takes a deep breath. “If you need me, then let me know. I could be in France in a few days,” it would eat into the last of her sick pay from NASA but Raven would do anything for a friend. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

 

“I’ve got to go,” Echo’s voice breaks. “I can’t...I need some time. I’ll call you back I promise,” and then before Raven can say another word she hangs up.

 

-/-


	2. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches, I bet you never thought I’d post a second part to this :D I’m planning a third part but it’s slow going. Bitch at me on Tumblr if you want - I am griffin-groupie down there.

Octavia Blake never likes her brother’s girlfriends. Roma was too flaky, Gina so nice it set Octavia’s teeth on edge. Echo was okay but boring —all she ever did was lurk in the background of whatever room Bellamy was in, only ever showing any personality when he or his friends talked to her. 

 

Clarke’s different in the sense that the dislike Octavia usually feels for Bellamy’s girlfriends gets magnified a thousand fold when she realises Bellamy gave her their mom’s engagement ring barely two weeks after they started dating.

 

“That ring was mine,” Bellamy winces, hand still at the corner of his mouth where Octavia punched him the second he let her into his house. “Mom said I could give it to whoever I wanted and I did.”

 

“I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean some skanky rebound when she said that, Bell.” 

 

“Come on, O.” Bellamy says gently, “you know she’s more than that.”

 

“She left you.”

 

That’s the worst part of all of this. Back when Clarke and Bellamy were on the verge of something, back when his love for her practically shone out of his ass, she left. Octavia might not have liked Bellamy’s previous girlfriends but at least they stuck around, at least they were loyal. She can’t believe he trusted their mom’s engagement ring to someone like Clarke. 

 

She can’t believe that the man who helped raised her, the man who she still gives Father’s Day cards to whenever she remembers, could be so stupid over a girl.  

 

“I gave her no other choice,” Bellamy tries to explain and then stops when Octavia rolls her eyes, his back straightening a little as he looks at her sharply. If he wants a fight she will damn well give it to him.  “I will marry her, O. You can support that and us, or you can stay the Hell away. I don’t give a fuck any more.”

 

“Barely two weeks in and she’s already making you choose between her and your family,” Octavia snipes and regrets it the minute his face falls. Despite her anger, she didn’t come here to hurt him. She loves him. All she wants to do is help. “Look, Bell...”

 

“No you look,” he edges closer, threateningly, “I spent six years without Clarke. Do you have any idea what it’s like, spending six years unable to contact the person you love, six years regretting every interaction where you could’ve told her you loved her but didn’t?” 

 

His eyes blaze with barely supressed emotion. Octavia knows him too well not to recognise what it is;  determination. Bellamy has made his mind up and nothing can make him change it. He looked the same way at the social worker who told him he was too young to be Octavia’s guardian. “I’m not going to regret a damned thing about Clarke ever again.” He pokes a finger hard against her chest. “If you don’t like that you can just fuck off.”

 

“What if she leaves again?” She asks in a small voice and he scoffs at her before taking a step back.

 

“She didn’t leave before,” his voice breaks, “I didn’t give her a reason to stay.”

 

“That’s the same fucking thing, Bell.”

 

“I don’t expect someone like youto understand,” he growls, “you don’t give a damn about anything or anyone other than yourself.”

 

She frowns then, it always hurts when he throws her past problems with drugs back in her face. It’s the reason why their mom left Bellamy the engagement ring Octavia’s father gave her in the first place. Bellamy sighs, “Why are you even here, O?”

 

“I wanted you to know that I think you’re making a huge mistake.”

 

“Noted.”

 

He lets out a breath before going to the front door and pulling it open. Behind them, for the first time, Octavia hears rustling from his room. Clarke has been here the entire time. Octavia straightens her back. 

 

“You’re going to regret marrying her,” she says as a parting shot and he laughs.

 

“No, I won’t,” and then before Octavia has time to say anything else he slams the door in her face.

 

-/-


End file.
